


Between School Breaks, Dean Stalks His Brother

by AmyPond45



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Sometimes Dean can’t wait for the next school break.





	Between School Breaks, Dean Stalks His Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Day 7 of my submissions for this year’s 12 Days of Wincestmas on tumblr.

Between school breaks, Dean stalks his brother.

He can’t help it. He tells himself he needs to be sure Sam’s safe. He tells himself Dad would want him to do it. After all, it was Dad’s idea to check on Sam the first time, just a month after school started. They didn’t let Sam know they were there, just watching him as he crossed the campus with his backpack slung across his still-skinny shoulder.

Now it’s almost a year-and-a-half later, and Dean just dropped Sam off a week ago, after the Christmas break. He parks the car a safe distance away, so Sam won’t hear its tell-tale rumbling. It’s after dark and Dean slips easily between the shadows of the dorm buildings till he gets to Sam’s. His brother’s single is on the first floor this year, so it’s almost too easy to pop out the screen and slip his knife under the window latch. He unscrews the window crank and pushes the window open, then bellies his way into the room.

“Dean?” The dark lump on the bed moves, reaches for the light, but Dean’s too fast. He catches Sam’s wrist in one hand as he covers his mouth with the other, slotting his body between Sam’s long legs, still trapped under the blanket.

“Shhh. Yeah, it’s me. Who were you expecting?”

Sam huffs out a breath against Dean’s hand, heaves up to try to unseat him.

But Dean’s still heavier, Sam’s too sleepy, and when Dean manages to grab Sam’s other wrist and cross both of them up over his head, Sam stops struggling.

“What are you doing here?”

“Had to see you.”

“Okay, but you could’ve called. I would’ve let you in.”

“It’s more fun this way.” Dean grins. “Plus, I had to be sure your windows were locked and salted. Can’t be too careful, being on the first floor and all.”

Sam bucks up, and Dean can feel the outline of his dick through the thin blanket.

“Dean.” Sam arches his back, tips his head back and exposes his throat. “I’ve got a quiz in the morning.”

“I won’t be here in the morning,” Dean says, brushing his nose along Sam’s jaw to his ear. “Just had to see you.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Sam moans as Dean presses a soft kiss under his ear.

“That’s the idea,” Dean agrees with another grin.

He’s a lucky man. Sam never turns him down.


End file.
